


Tout est une question de rencontres (dangereuses)

by eirame



Category: Elsewhere University (Webcomic)
Genre: Danger, Gen, Monde étudiant, surnaturel, université
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-13 06:19:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11753826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eirame/pseuds/eirame
Summary: On ne s'inscrit pas à Elsewhere University par hasard, et on n'en ressort pas non plus par hasard (si on en ressort). Tout est une question de rencontres, ni bonnes, ni mauvaises (toujours dangereuses).





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Elsewhere University](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/314760) by Charmingly Antiquated. 



On ne s'inscrit pas à Elsewhere par hasard, et on n'en ressort pas non plus par hasard (si on en ressort).

Tout est une question de rencontres, ni bonnes, ni mauvaises (toujours dangereuses).

Il faut d'abord recevoir le prospectus de présentation. On ne le réclame pas. On ne le télécharge pas sur Internet. On le trouve dans un centre d'orientation, ou dans le hall d'un lycée, ou sur un banc public, ou même sur la table de la cuisine, comme si quelqu'un l'avait laissé là en rentrant (mais on oublie de demander qui l'a laissé).

On visite généralement le campus avant de s'inscrire à l'internat (c'est tellement plus simple). On met quelques heures à s'y rendre (de quelque endroit que l'on vienne), et une fois que l'on a passé le ruisseau qui signale le début de la propriété, on a l'impression d'être entré dans un autre monde. L'air semble plus pur, l'herbe plus verte, le ciel plus bleu, et les corbeaux plus intelligents (ils vous surveillent, ils vous jugent). Les bâtiments ont un air un peu baroque (féerique), et leur agencement est compliqué (labyrinthique), mais c'est propre et accueillant (fascinant).

Ceux qui ne reviennent pas à Elsewhere oublient qu'ils l'ont visitée.

Ceux qui s'y inscrivent apprennent en quelques jours les petites traditions de cette université (ou ils disparaissent).

Laisser un bol de lait devant la porte de sa chambre (pour que rien ne vienne déranger ses affaires).  
Garder des graines ou des gâteaux dans les poches pour amadouer les corbeaux (ils continuent à vous observer).  
Toujours ressortir d'une salle de cours par la porte par laquelle on est entré (on ne sait pas où conduisent les autres).  
Ne pas cueillir les fleurs dans les parterres (leur sève est rouge comme du sang).  
Ne pas s'installer au fond de la bibliothèque (quand on ressort, il s'est toujours passé plus d'heures qu'on ne pensait).

Nulle part ailleurs qu'à Elsewhere on ne retrouve la même ambiance.

On peut toujours trouver quelqu'un pour vous rendre service (le problème est d'en payer le prix).

Si on manque un cours, un autre étudiant vous offre ses notes (contre quelques paquets de bonbons ou quelques bouteilles de bière).  
Si on a besoin d'un relecteur avant de rendre un devoir, un voisin de dortoir prend le temps de corriger les erreurs (et emporte plusieurs de vos stylos).  
Si on ne trouve pas l'inspiration pour une rédaction, on vous arrête dans un couloir et on vous propose d'être votre muse (quelle est la valeur d'une journée dans une vie humaine ?).

De nombreuses fêtes animent les dortoirs. On y rencontre toujours des gens intéressants (charmants). Certains se font remarquer par leurs tenues extraordinaires (hors du temps) et leurs maquillages fantastiques (yeux sans pupille ou dents pointues). On évite cependant de boire l'alcool qu'on vous sert (l'étudiant du deuxième étage n'a plus jamais été le même), et on rentre à une heure raisonnable (mais pas forcément le même jour, ni même le lendemain).

Au bout de quelques années (décennies), de nombreuses rencontres (si elles restent des rencontres), on est presque peiné d'accepter son diplôme et de devoir partir (si on arrive à partir).

Mais ceux qui partent d'Elsewhere oublient qu'ils y ont étudié (survécu).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cet OS est écrit pour un jeu du FoF (sur fanfiction.net), il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "rencontre" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions, vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.


	2. Pissenlit

Les saisons passent à Elsewhere, presque comme ailleurs. Il y a un automne, il y a un hiver, il y a un printemps, à peu près toujours dans cet ordre. Et quand l'équinoxe de printemps est passée, quelques rares pissenlits apparaissent sur les pelouses. Peu fleurissent. Moins encore s'épanouissent en une aigrette blanche et duveteuse.

Parfois, une de ces boules soyeuses plante son appel insidieux près des sentiers fréquemment empruntés. 

Au-dehors, les humains s'amusent à souffler sur les pistils nuageux pour formuler un vœu. Ce n'est qu'un jeu. Qui peut croire réellement qu'un simple geste permette d'être exaucé ?

A Elsewhere, on s'inquiète moins de la réalisation de ses souhaits que de leur prix. 

Certains affirment que ce prix a déjà été payé. Que le pissenlit est gratuit pour ceux qui en possèdent la connaissance.

D'autres rappellent ce que l'on dit des morts et de leurs racines. Ils comptent le nombre de disparus, et le nombre de fleurs écloses. Parfois, les deux sont identiques. Toujours, ils murmurent que le sang a été versé. 

D'autres encore remarquent que l'on ne peut pas savoir avec qui ou quoi on s'apprête à clore le contrat. Et que lorsque le prix n'est pas fixé par les humains, le paiement est toujours à leurs dépens. 

L'aigrette continue à se dresser au milieu de la pelouse, un peu plus haute, dans sa blancheur séduisante, étrangement résistante au vent qui courbe les herbes voisines. 

Les étudiants passent devant. Les autres aussi. 

Les regards glissent dessus, s'accrochent, font semblant de ne rien voir, s'écartent, mais reviennent toujours, au passage suivant, au jour suivant, à plusieurs moments. 

Jusqu'à ce qu'enfin quelqu'un s'approche. 

C'est généralement l'un de ceux qui n'arrivent pas à quitter Elsewhere. L'un de ceux qui n'ont plus rien à offrir en échange d'un souhait. Qui ont fait partie des plus inconscients et qui sont devenus les plus désespérés. 

Quelqu'un finit par cueillir le pissenlit et souffler dessus.

On ne le revoit plus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cet OS est écrit pour un jeu du FoF sur fanfiction, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "pissenlit" en une heure.


	3. Quand

**Extraits du journal de « Cléopâtre », étudiante en master d'histoire à Elsewhere University.  
**

* * *

**Lundi 17 février**

Aujourd'hui, le ciel était vert. C'était très joli, mais les corbeaux n'ont pas vraiment eu l'air d'apprécier. L'équipe de météorologie non plus.

Au restaurant, les physiciens débattaient pour savoir si c'était synonyme de radiations particulières. Mais finalement, ce sont les étudiants en dessin qui ont été les plus enthousiastes – littéralement. Ils en ont profité pour faire une exposition en plein air. Et c'est vrai qu'avec une telle lumière, certains tableaux prenaient des allures intéressantes. Ou peut-être qu'ils avaient été peints comme ça. Ou qu'ils avaient été réalisés par un Autre.

Ce serait encore plus amusant si demain le ciel était rose bonbon.

* * *

**Mardi 18 février**

Le ciel est redevenu bleu. Les tableaux d'hier sont toujours aussi effrayants : on dirait que ceux qui ont été exposés à la lumière verte ont gardé leurs nouvelles couleurs. Les étudiants en physique planchent déjà sur la question.

* * *

**Mardi 18 février (bis)**

Nous avons recommencé la journée d'hier. Personne n'a bronché : deux jours de frites consécutives. Ça vaut la peine de réécrire les mêmes exercices ou notes de cours – en mieux, évidemment. Et au moins, j'ai pu prendre un peu d'avance dans mes révisions.

Apparemment, les travaux pratiques en sciences ont produit exactement les mêmes résultats. Je crois que même les Autres n'ont pas envie de rouvrir les hostilités avec le département de biochimie.

J'espère cependant que la boucle temporelle sera résolue du premier coup : j'ai hâte d'être à vendredi.

* * *

**Mercredi 19 février**

K(zo m(oqtrddoa sir apid dpwwrd bovyowrd f)ia dptyom_hr fr Nznrm/ Kr ar dzod qzd vpwora fr yrwqd àz bz fitrt/

* * *

**Jeudi 20 février**

J'ai retrouvé le livre qui était responsable de mon état d'hier. Contrairement à ce que je craignais, ce n'était pas un effet de Babel. J'étais officiellement la seule à parler en décalé.

Maintenant, il faut que je traduise toutes mes prises de note. Et le professeur de médiévale m'a généreusement accordé deux jours de plus pour rendre mon dossier. Je crois qu'il se sent un peu responsable de ne pas m'avoir prévenue, à propos de cette section de la bibliothèque. Ç'aurait plutôt été aux bibliothécaires de faire attention, mais je ne vais pas lui faire la remarque.

J'ai dit à Pacifique que cela faisait un argument de plus pour la colonne « potentiellement humain ». Il a répliqué que si un professeur nous oriente vers un livre ensorcelé, c'est plutôt la preuve que c'est un Autre. Le débat reste ouvert, puisqu'aucun des étudiants de dernière année ne veut se prononcer.

* * *

**Vendredi 21 février**

Soirée ! J'ai pensé à mettre ma culotte à l'envers, et à changer mon piercing ventral pour y ajouter un pendentif en fer avec un éclat d'améthyste ! J'ai aussi laissé de copieuses offrandes aux corbeaux, au cas où. Je suis fin prête pour m'amuser tout en résistant discrètement aux charmes des Autres !

* * *

**Lundi 24 février**

Heureusement que je m'étais préparée à l'avance : je n'ai perdu que deux jours. Je ne regrette rien. Vraiment rien.

C'était aussi une bonne idée de préparer mon sac vendredi après-midi : j'ai pu filer directement en cours. Et Pastèque a même arrosé les plantes à ma place pendant ma disparition. Vraiment une super camarade de chambrée.

* * *

**Mardi 25 février**

Encore une belle journée avec un ciel bleu et des corbeaux plutôt détendus.

Le couloir ouest du deuxième étage est réapparu. Je ne sais pas ce que les statisticiens ont dû sacrifier pour récupérer leurs salles de cours, mais ils ont l'air plutôt satisfaits d'eux. Ils ont de la chance que les Autres fassent semblant de ne pas le voir.

* * *

**Mercredi 26 février**

Je me disais bien que les statisticiens avaient l'air trop visiblement contents. L'une des salles de classe de géographie a disparu. Heureusement, cela s'est passé pendant la nuit. A priori, personne n'a disparu avec. Et on peut déplacer les cours dans une autre salle en attendant.

* * *

**Vendredi 28 février**

La matinée a été mouvementée : le temps que tout le monde se rende compte qu'on avait sauté un jour, certains se sont retrouvés dans le mauvais cours ou en retard au bon. Y compris certains professeurs. Évidemment, seules les premières années du département d'histoire se sont fait avoir. Et comme j'ai prévenu les autres, il n'y a pas eu de problème dans notre dortoir. Ça va me permettre de décharger un certain nombre de faveurs.

En cours, nous avons suivi le programme. Le professeur d'histoire contemporaine a cependant eu la gentillesse de commencer par des révisions sur le cours du jeudi qui n'a pas existé.

* * *

**Vendredi 29 février**

La direction a décidé que ce jour supplémentaire serait tout de même un vendredi (il a fallu confirmer par haut-parleur que ce n'était pas une année bissextile). On a eu la chance de rater les deux premières heures, le temps qu'ils se réunissent pour se mettre d'accord.

Les professeurs en ont profité pour approfondir le cours d'hier, ou aborder des thèmes différents. L'ambiance était relâchée, finalement c'était sympathique.

Je n'ai évidemment pas essayé de communiquer avec quelqu'un d'extérieur à l'université. On ne sait jamais sur qui/quoi on pourrait tomber. Je n'ai pas envie de finir comme Caro de Pique, non merci. Il y a des questions dont je ne veux pas connaître la réponse.

* * *

**Samedi 30 février**

Apparemment, même pour l'administration, le jour d'aujourd'hui a été une surprise. Du coup, ils ont décidé d'avancer à un samedi. Je pense qu'ils espèrent que cela incitera les Autres à nous faire enfin passer à mars.

Un samedi supplémentaire c'est aussi un jour de piscine en plus. Tout bénéf.

* * *

**Samedi 1er mars**

Nous avons retrouvé le calendrier extérieur.

Et la nouvelle séance à la piscine était délicieuse.

Je me méfie cependant. L'équipe de natation a beau faire des efforts pour garder les faveurs des Autres, cela fait quand même un bon moment qu'on n'a pas eu de monstre des profondeurs. Tout cela me semble un peu trop tranquille.

* * *

**Dimanche 2 mars**

Qu'est-ce que je disais hier ? Les corbeaux ont interrompu les entraînements de football en envahissant le terrain. Au début, les joueurs ont eu envie de râler. Puis ils ont vu les squelettes de rongeurs qui commençaient à émerger du sol. Comme il restait des lambeaux de viande, les corbeaux ont fait le ménage tout seuls. Je suis allée voir. Je suis étonnée qu'après ça certains n'aient pas perdu l'appétit.

* * *

**Lundi 3 mars**

Animation pendant le cours d'histoire contemporaine ! Le général de Gaulle et Winston Churchill ont fait une apparition ! Bien sûr, nous n'avons pas pu communiquer directement avec eux, mais c'était tout de même très intéressant. Nous avons tous sacrifié quelques gâteaux en remerciement. Je ne sais pas ce que le professeur avait offert avant, mais mieux vaut être prudent.

* * *

**Mardi 4 mars 17h**

J'ai un grand coup d'inspiration pour le devoir d'histoire moderne. J'ai bien fait de laisser hier une double ration de bonbons et de beurre devant notre porte.

Il ne me reste plus qu'à me bourrer de barres énergétiques, prendre tous mes livres de référence, et à aller m'installer dans le coin nord de la bibliothèque.

* * *

**Mardi 4 mars 18H**

J'ai terminé la dissertation de huit pages, en une seule traite ! Je pense qu'en temps réel cela m'aurait pris un peu plus de six heures, et cela valait largement la peine de profiter de mon inspiration.

Maintenant c'est dîner et dodo. Je ne vais pas tenir éveillée beaucoup plus longtemps.

Avec un peu de chance, le soleil se lèvera à l'heure normale demain et je vais pouvoir recaler mon horloge biologique.

* * *

**Mercredi 5 mars**

Dur, dur, le contre-coup d'hier. Je suis quand même contente d'être débarrassée de cette fichue rédaction.

Il faudra que je trouve un moyen de rendre sa faveur à Scoubidou. Il m'a arrêtée avant que je ne sorte du cours d'histoire contemporaine par la mauvaise porte : j'ai beau savoir qu'elles changent tout le temps de place, j'étais tellement fatiguée que j'ai machinalement pris la même que pour le cours d'histoire antique.

* * *

**Jeudi 27 février**

Malheureusement pour certains, le jeudi 27 février a finalement eu lieu.

Ceux qui n'avaient pas gardé le devoir de paléographie ont été bien embêtés. Ils ne pouvaient plus prétendre l'avoir déjà rendu.

Heureusement, Pastèque m'avait rappelé de le garder dans mon sac, au cas où. Vraiment un ange, celle-là. J'espère qu'elle ne va pas finir par se faire enlever.

* * *

**Jeudi 6 mars**

Comme tous les signes étaient positifs, j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et je suis allée assister aux répétitions de théâtre. Époustouflant, comme d'habitude. On sent que les Autres mettent généreusement la main à la pâte. Titania notamment était extraordinaire. J'ai ensuite demandé à Shakespeare si le rôle avait été attribué à quelqu'un. Il m'a regardée de travers, et je me suis sentie idiote. Evidemment que non.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saviez-vous que Thérèse d'Avila était morte dans la nuit du jeudi 4 octobre au vendredi 15 octobre 1582 ? L'Europe catholique passait du calendrier julien au calendrier grégorien.


	4. Valise

« Trois paquets de bonbons...

\- C'est bon !

\- Un paquet de doses individuelles de lait...

\- Bon !

\- Un paquet de lentilles...

\- Aussi !

\- Un pot de sel de Guérande…

\- Ici !

\- Deux sachets multi-graines pour oiseaux… Quatre savons à la verveine… Trois branches de coudrier…. »

Le ton égrenait les différents items avec le sérieux et la rigueur d'une présentatrice météo. Et continuait :

« Un attrape-rêves… Un filet de billes en agate… Un trèfle à quatre feuilles… Deux fers à cheval… Et ta calculatrice graphique de rechange… Fini !

\- Moi aussi ! »

Emma referma la deuxième valise avec précaution. Autant elle avait pris plaisir à s'asseoir sur la première pour tasser les vêtements et forcer la fermeture éclair à coulisser jusqu'au bout, autant elle prenait soin de garder en l'état les divers éléments de bric-à-brac qui remplissaient la seconde. Pas question de devoir tout nettoyer parce que les petits pots de crème s'étaient brisés ou renversés.

Elle s'assit enfin sur le lit, à côté de son bagage refermé, et releva les yeux pour sourire à Claire.

« Vraiment, c'est très sympa que tu m'aies aidée à préparer mes affaires pour retourner à l'université. »

Claire lui rendit son sourire, depuis la chaise de bureau où elle s'était installée. Elle avait reposé sur la table la liste qu'elle venait de lire à voix haute.

« Pas de problème ! De toute façon, j'ai déjà vu la plupart de tes sous-vêtements, depuis le temps que l'on se connaît. Et puis, c'est surtout une bonne excuse pour passer encore un peu plus de temps ensemble.

\- Oui, c'est dommage qu'avec les trajets et les repas de famille nous n'ayons pas eu beaucoup de temps pour parler,» regretta Emma.

Après tant d'années dans les mêmes école, collège et lycée, c'était un peu étrange de ne plus se voir aussi souvent.

« Raison de plus pour profiter des dernières heures ici ! reprit Claire en hochant la tête. Cela fait quand même bizarre de te voir emmener tout cet attirail. Je ne vois pas très bien le rapport avec la biochimie, même si je trouve que tu as du mérite d'emporter de quoi nourrir à la fois tes voisins et les oiseaux. »

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Claire formulait cette remarque, puisqu'elles avaient fait ensemble une partie des courses ou explorations en forêt nécessaires. Mais Emma avait déjà préparé les explications adéquates.

« C'est sûr que la liste des fournitures paraît un peu étrange, vue comme ça. Mais tu avoueras que c'est quand même plus amusant d'emmener de vrais objets, quand on donne un coup de main pour des recherches sur les mythes et folklores. »

Le ton était joyeux et désinvolte, parfaitement posé. Emma avait pris l'habitude de ne jamais mentir - directement. Mais comme tous les autres étudiants d'Elsewhere, elle avait perfectionné l'art d'enfouir la vérité sous des diversions ou de faux sous-entendus.

Claire se pencha en avant, les mains coincées sous les cuisses. Emma ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant ce geste familier.

« Je t'admire, reprit Claire, quand je te vois t'impliquer autant dans quelque chose qui n'a pas de rapport direct avec tes propres études. »

Mais qui avait un rapport direct avec la survie d'Emma. Cela constituait même un effort de tous les instants, si l'on voulait survivre intact à Elsewhere. Il était cependant impossible d'expliquer cela à quelqu'un qui n'y étudiait pas. Emma se contenta donc de hausser les épaules en souriant à nouveau.

« J'ai aussi remarqué que tu n'avais pris aucun vêtement vert, poursuivit Claire. Tu n'aimes plus cette couleur ?

\- Je préfère laisser ça aux autres, ça leur va mieux. »

Surtout quand on savait qui étaient les Autres, à l'université. Il ne fallait surtout pas porter ce genre de tenue si l'on espérait ressortir indemne de la salle de théâtre.

Emma décida de scandaliser un peu Claire et continua rapidement :

« Et puis, une voisine de dortoir a flashé sur un de mes T-shirts et l'a gardé.

\- C'est du vol ! »

C'était amusant de voir Claire prendre sa défense avec autant de sincérité et de rapidité. Malheureusement, les valeurs d'Elsewhere en matière de justice et d'équité étaient très différentes.

« Non, elle m'a donné autre chose en échange, apaisa Emma. Mais comme j'aimerais bien ne pas en perdre d'autres, je préfère les laisser ici.

\- Quand même, ça n'a pas l'air franchement poli, soupira Claire. Et ton magnifique sweat du lycée ? En plus, avec ton nom écrit en gros derrière tu ne risques pas de te le faire piquer !

\- Oui, mais il y a parfois des gens bizarres sur le campus. Je n'ai pas envie de donner mon nom à n'importe qui. En fait, je préfère me faire appeler par mon surnom maintenant. Cela permet d'éviter les mauvaises rencontres. »

Et c'était la stricte vérité. Même si ce n'était pas toute la vérité.

Un silence passa. Ce n'était pas gênant. Elles se connaissaient depuis trop longtemps pour avoir besoin d'occuper de manière forcenée chacune des minutes passées ensemble. C'était bon d'être simplement au même endroit.

Puis Claire soupira à nouveau en se balançant en arrière.

« Tu sais, ça ne va pas très bien avec Marc. Je me demande si j'ai bien fait de choisir mon université en partie en fonction de lui. J'aurais sans doute mieux fait de m'inscrire avec toi. »

Emma releva la tête et dévisagea sa meilleure amie. Claire était jolie, avec ses longs cheveux bruns et ses yeux bleus en amande. Elle était aussi intelligente, douée pour écrire des textes, dotée d'une très jolie voix et d'une imagination foisonnante. Elle était surtout toujours prête à se remettre en question et à croire à l'impossible.

Exactement le genre d'étudiante qui attirerait l'attention des autres. Et attirer l'attention quand on étudiait à Elsewhere était très dangereux. Elle risquait de disparaître. Elle risquait de ne plus pouvoir partir.

« Je ne sais pas si Elsewhere te conviendrait, l'avertit Emma. C'est quand même au milieu de nulle part, et tu ne pourrais plus voir ta famille aussi souvent. Et puis, ce n'est pas facile de changer d'université en cours de diplôme. »

Claire soupira et la regarda à travers sa frange

« Tu crois ? »

Emma sourit, mais ne lui promit pas que les choses allaient s'arranger avec Marc.

« Je pense que tu as choisi exactement l'université qui te convient, affirma-t-elle à la place, et que tu es en train d'y faire d'excellentes études. »

Claire releva la tête et sourit à nouveau.

« Et je suis tout aussi sûre que tu réussiras tout ce que tu veux à Elsewhere ! »

Emma hocha la tête. Elle s'était engagée pour les trois années d'une licence, et ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. Mais ce n'était pas une question de diplôme. Elle voulait surtout réussir à revenir.


	5. Trois

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce texte a été inspiré par le thème « trois » de la nuit du FOF. Il se déroule évidemment en trois mouvements : allegro, adagio et andante.

**Elles sont trois dans le même dortoir. Démocrite, Aztèque et Mosaïque. La blonde, la brune et l'entre-deux.**

 

* * *

 

En trois jours les marques sont prises. Démocrite installe sa collection de DVDs. Aztèque organise son amas de coussins. Mosaïque accroche ses posters.

Un placard est consacré à leur communauté de bonbons et gâteaux. Les sachets de thé et café s'installent en dessous avec la bouilloire.

Une semaine plus tard, Aztèque cloue un fer à cheval au-dessus de la porte. Mosaïque le repeint en bleu avec du vernis à ongles. Démocrite allume tous les soirs un peu d'encens.

Puis un attrape-rêve est accroché au-dessus de chaque lit. Un pot de romarin est installé à la fenêtre.

Et la vie s'organise au long cours.

Tous les vendredis elles se retrouvent devant un film d'action. Elles partagent le pop-corn en riant.

Elles commentent les différents cours et professeurs. Elles râlent à propos des exercices ou des livres.

Elles alternent les corvées d'aspirateur et de poussière. Elles jouent le nettoyage des toilettes à pierre-papier-ciseaux.

De temps en temps un cheveu châtain apparaît sur la brosse aux cheveux blonds. Un T-shirt change de propriétaire. Un crayon passe de sac en sac.

 

* * *

 

Le deuxième semestre arrive.

 

* * *

 

**Elles sont toujours trois dans le même dortoir : Démocrite, Aztèque et Mosaïque, la blonde, la brune et l'Autre.**

 

* * *

 

Depuis hier, le fer à cheval a été tourné à l'envers, le pot de romarin a disparu de la fenêtre, et l'attrape-rêve au-dessus du lit de Mosaïque s'est déchiré.

Quand Démocrite et Aztèque regardent leur compagne de chambrée du coin de l'oeil, sa silhouette semble indistincte, brouillée, comme une masse colorée qui essaye d'échapper au confinement d'une forme humaine. Le miroir de la salle de bains se fêle et s'assombrit pendant la nuit, mais aucune ne parle de le changer, ni même de le signaler.

Démocrite ne fait plus brûler d'encens, et Aztèque ne dit rien lorsque de mystérieux mélanges de plantes apparaissent parmi les tisanes.

Elles apprennent à prendre de nouvelles marques dans ce dortoir où flotte désormais un parfum vague et envoûtant, profond comme la terre sombre réchauffée au soleil d'automne. Elles apprennent aussi à vivre au son d'une musique sans origine, étrange et déstabilisante, rythmée par l'impossible bruissement de feuilles mortes dans une forêt absente.

Les soirées films continuent, alimentées par des comédies romantiques, et aucune ne dit mot quand l'écran s'interrompt parfois, ni quand les ombres gagnent en profondeur et en vie.

À la fenêtre, les oiseaux plus nombreux viennent épier le quotidien qui se déroule à l'intérieur du dortoir, et elles les nourrissent de graines et de gâteaux.

Elles attendent que les jours passent, pendant que l'Autre s'adapte peu à peu et devient chaque jour plus fidèle à l'original, et elles espèrent malgré tout son retour.

 

* * *

 

Les saisons se succèdent.

 

* * *

 

**Elles sont de nouveau trois dans le même dortoir. Démocrite, Aztèque et Mosaïque : la blonde, la brune et la Revenue.**

 

* * *

 

Elles réapprennent une nouvelle fois le rythme de leur vie commune. Un rythme bancal.

Mosaïque a décidé de changer de garde-robe. Elle affectionne de nouvelles couleurs, de nouveaux motifs, et elle essaye gentiment de convertir ses camarades.

Les herbes mystérieuses ont disparu. Sur le rebord de la fenêtre, un plant de verveine est installé, qui s'épanouit ou se flétrit selon les humeurs de leur camarade.

Le miroir de la salle de bains a finalement été changé. Quand Démocrite et Aztèque regardent Mosaïque du coin de l'oeil, ses contours sont vaguement flous, comme si son humanité se diluait un peu dans l'air ambiant.

Le fer à cheval reste tourné à l'envers. Aztèque apporte un jour une nouvelle collection de vernis, et Démocrite, sur les instructions de Mosaïque, le repeint minutieusement, dans un vaste camaïeu de verts et de jaunes orangés.

Le silence est revenu. Aztèque passe quelques CDs, Démocrite choisit des podcasts. Mosaïque fredonne parfois des airs étranges, montant et descendant à des tons inhumains, mélangeant ces sons nouveaux aux musiques à la mode.

Les nuits de cinéma se poursuivent. Elles évitent tout film qui pourrait comporter une part de fantastique ou de surnaturel.

Les oiseaux sont un peu moins nombreux à la fenêtre. Parfois, ils se lassent de les observer, et ils volent ailleurs chercher un nouveau spectacle.

 

* * *

 

Mosaïque est Revenue. Il y a quelque chose de perdu, ou peut-être d'échangé, et l'être qui partage leur chambrée n'est pas tout à fait la Mosaïque des premiers mois, ni celle des mois suivants. C'est quelque chose d'entre-deux. C'est quelqu'un qui peut vivre une vie humaine, tout en y entremêlant des éléments d'Ailleurs. Il répond au nom de Mosaïque.


	6. Expression

_À Elsewhere University, les étudiants apprennent à surveiller leurs mots, de peur d'être piégés au détour d'une expression. Qui peut savoir ce qui écoute ? Qui peut reconnaître le contrat dans lequel il va s'enfermer ? Qui, d'ailleurs, connaît encore le nom des imprudents, disparus, effacés, remplacés dans le silence entre deux phrases ?_

 

* * *

 

Le temps est chaud et lourd. Le soleil tombe violemment sur les pelouses brûlées, loin des ombres murmurantes et de leurs corbeaux assoupis.

On se prélasse sur l'herbe, entre deux cours, pour fuir la torpeur des salles et chercher un filet d'air plus favorable.

L'un d'entre eux s'évente avec un fichier de mathématiques :

« J'ai tellement chaud, j'ai l'impression de fondre. »

Vite, on se retourne pour voir si les corbeaux ont relevé la tête, si les ombres ont bougé, si quelque chose a écouté. Tout semble calme et immobile. Implacable.

On se retourne à nouveau vers celui qui a parlé.

Un vide, une légère buée, une absence. Et on ne sait pas même ce qu'il est devenu, ni s'il est encore possible de le retrouver.

 

* * *

 

_Les Autres aiment les étudiants en littérature, qui magnifient leurs phrases, les détournent, les enjolivent, font naître mille et un nouveaux sens, avec une imagination flamboyante qui leur ouvre d'autres rêves, d'Autres mondes. Ceux-là, s'ils disparaissent, ne disparaissent pas longtemps : leurs paroles, leurs écrits, leurs livres sont trop précieux, car ils peuvent séduire d'autres humains vers des chemins détournés._

 

* * *

 

« On pourrait peut-être faire un article sur M. Victor, du cours de littérature française. À son âge, il doit avoir pas mal d'anecdotes à raconter. »

L'équipe du journal de l'université cherche des sujets, et un nouvel arrivé, qui veut faire sa place, s'efforce d'émettre quelques propositions.

« M. Victor a exactement quatre-vingt-trois ans. Et il avait déjà quatre-vingt-trois ans quand nous avons fait un article sur lui il y a deux ans, et aussi il y a cinq, dix, vingt ans. Je préférerais attendre un peu avant de refaire une interview.

_ Quatre-vingt-trois ans ? Depuis quand ?

_ Je ne serais pas étonné qu'il ait quatre-vingt-trois ans depuis 1885.

_ C'est vrai qu'il lui ressemble beaucoup. Et puis, il s'appelle Victor.

_ Et avant que tu ne le demandes, on va aussi éviter Mr. William, du département de littérature anglaise.

_ Quand un professeur donne un prénom célèbre dans sa discipline, mais n'avoue pas son nom de famille, tu peux à la rigueur comparer des photos s'il y en a, mais mieux vaut ne pas en demander trop. Suis leurs cours, mais ne cherche pas plus loin. Ça porte malheur. »

 

* * *

 

_Les scientifiques et leur langage sans équivoque sont presque capables faire fuir les Autres, dégoûtés par la froideur implacable de leurs expressions monosémiques. Il y a si peu de poésie dans leurs cours, à leurs tables, que certains y voient un refuge contre la paranoïa._

 

* * *

 

Elle serait flattée de l'intérêt que semble lui porter le jeune homme, s'il n'avait pas les yeux si verts, les dents si pointues.

Elle aperçoit une de ses connaissances, assis seul à la cafétéria, avec une canette de soda et une pile de feuilles imprimées. Elle l'interpelle en se penchant sur sa gauche :

« Salut ! Tu es en train d'avancer dans ton compte-rendu ? »

Il relève la tête, l'expression confuse de celui qui est arraché à une intense concentration. Elle poursuit :

« Tu veux bien me rappeler sur quoi tu travailles ? »

Il observe derrière elle le jeune homme aux yeux verts. Puis il obtempère obligeamment :

« C'est une étude sur l'impact du glyphosate sur l'environnement, à partir des données recueillies... »

Elle s'assoit à côté de lui et laisse les mots d' « herbicide », « cancérogène », « écotoxicité », « agroéconomie »… passer doucement au-dessus de sa tête, sans vraiment chercher à les retenir ni les comprendre. Elle ne se retourne pas, mais elle sent disparaître la présence du jeune homme aux yeux verts.

 

* * *

 

_Et il y a tous les étudiants ordinaires, qui n'ont ni l'éloquence des littéraires ni la rigueur des scientifiques. Ceux-là promettraient de toujours tourner leur langue sept fois dans leur bouche, avant de parler, s'ils ne craignaient pas de ne plus pouvoir s'arrêter._

 

* * *

 

Ce n'est pas une bonne idée de boire un mélange inconnu. Ce n'est vraiment pas une bonne idée de boire un septième mélange inconnu, quand il est censé être trois heures de matin, et que vous êtes en train de jouer avec des étudiants que vous ne connaissez pas vraiment.

« C'est ton tour à nouveau.

_ Je n'en sais vraiment rien, je donne ma langue au chat.

_ Merci. »

Perdre la voix n'est au final qu'une petite aventure, par rapport au risque de perdre sa vie, ou son âme.

 

* * *

 

_Les amoureux mêmes doivent juguler leur imagination. Et les mots d'affection peuvent être aussi terribles que les mots de rupture._

 

* * *

 

Elle tourne une mèche de cheveux autour de son doigt, l'air gêné de celle qui veut rompre sans froisser les sentiments de l'autre :

« Et puis, c'est peut-être mieux ainsi. Distraite comme je suis, tu n'auras plus à avoir peur que je t'appelle « chat », ou « sucre d'orge », par erreur. »

Elle essaye de sourire légèrement. Pas lui :

« Mais pour moi tu resteras toujours « ma colombe ». »

Un silence, comme un soupir dans le temps. Puis un battement d'ailes.

Et l'amoureux éconduit ne sait même plus pourquoi, le matin même, il a passé un contrat avec son voisin de dortoir, ni ce qui a pu le désespérer au point de demander à oublier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cet OS a été écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "expression" en une heure. Comme souvent, j'ai un peu dépassé.


	7. Papillon

Elles sont seules et tranquilles dans leur nouvelle chambre d'internat. Elle regarde son amie pendant qu'elle lui tourne le dos pour ajuster sa collection d'images de mode.

« Alors, as-tu décidé quel serait ton surnom ? »

On leur avait soigneusement expliqué, avant même qu'elles ne se décident à fréquenter cette université, qu'il était tout simplement déconseillé d'utiliser son véritable nom, et que tout le monde, même dans les dossiers personnels, utilisait un nom d'emprunt. Les secrétaires leur avaient attribué un numéro, et demandé de choisir un surnom avant le début des cours, pour avoir le temps de s'assurer que leur choix n'était pas déjà pris.

« J'hésite encore un peu. Et toi ? »

Elle se laisse retomber contre le lit qu'elle avait décidé d'utiliser, et déjà recouvert d'une couette douillette et de coussins rebondis.

« Moi, j'ai d'abord pensé à Schmilblick. Rien que pour voir les gens essayer de prononcer ça. Mais je me suis dit que cela finirait par me fatiguer de devoir sans cesse répéter ou corriger mon nouveau nom... »

Elle laisse s'étirer la pause, pour mieux se faire prier. Et l'impatience de son amie ne la fait pas attendre longtemps, puisqu'elle la relance en se retournant vers elle :

« Alors ?

— Alors ce sera Rorschach. Depuis le temps que tu me dis que mes graphiques ressemblent à des taches de Rorschach ! Et c'est moins difficile à prononcer. »

Elle sourit, prête pour la réplique qui ne tarde pas à fuser :

« C'est surtout difficile à orthographier correctement !

— Il faut bien que je m'amuse un peu, et de toute façon il n'y aura que les professeurs qui devront faire attention, je doute que les autres étudiants en aient beaucoup l'usage écrit.

— On va te prendre pour une étudiante en psychologie, proteste son amie.

— Et ils seront bien surpris de me voir en économie. »

Son amie quitte le coin de mur qu'elle a décoré et traverse la pièce pour se laisser tomber sur le lit à côté d'elle. Elles se laissent rebondir sur le matelas. Et le silence s'installe doucement pendant qu'elles regardent ensemble le plafond, les bras croisés sur le ventre.

Puis Rorschach lui repose la question :

« Alors, et toi… Entre quoi et quoi hésites-tu ?

— Le mot, je l'ai, j'hésite sur la langue. »

Elle sourit.

« En bonne étudiante de LEA... Qu'est-ce que ça donnerait ?

— En anglais, annonce son amie, ce serait "Butterfly".»

Son âme de mélomane ne peut s'empêcher de protester :

« La pauvre Madame Butterfly a mal fini dans l'opéra !

— C'est vrai que la référence risquerait de porter malheur à ma vie sentimentale. »

Elle acquiesce en murmurant.

« Et en allemand ?

— Schmetterling.

— Ce ne serait pas une sorte d'arme de la Seconde Guerre mondiale ?

— Tu crois ? De toute façon, le son ne me plaît pas tant que cela. »

Elle n'a pas besoin de tourner la tête pour deviner que son amie est en train de faire la moue.

« En espagnol ?

— Mariposa.

— Oh, ça, c'est joli. Et en portugais ?

— Borboleta. »

Rorschach éclate de rire :

« On dirait un borborygme ! Non, garde l'espagnol, c'est plus joli. »

Son amie renifle bruyamment :

« Mais oui Madame, bien sûr Madame, comme vous le voulez Madame. »

Rorschach lui enfonce un doigt dans le gras des côtes, et elle se retourne pour la repousser des deux bras. Elles luttent un moment sur le lit en riant. Puis elles se calment doucement, les yeux plongés dans le regard souriant de l'autre.

Rorschach finit par reprendre :

« Alors ?

— Mariposa. Tu as raison, c'est le plus joli. »

Elle prend le temps de répéter doucement, en savourant les syllabes :

« Mariposa... et Rorschach. »

 

* * *

 

Elles se retrouvent dans leur chambre d'internat à la fin de chaque journée de cours. Et elles y commentent leur journée avec une liberté de ton qu'elles ne se permettraient jamais au-dehors. Ici, elles sont sûres que rien de malsain ne peut saisir leurs paroles, les déformer ou les utiliser contre elles.

Elles sont chacune à leur bureau, leurs livres ouverts devant elles. Mariposa a les yeux perdus dans le vague. Elle finit par demander :

« A ton avis, quel âge a Mr. William ? »

Rorschach l'entend, mais peine à émerger de son exercice :

« Qui ? »

Le ton est distrait, désintéressé.

Mariposa insiste :

« Mr. William, l'un de mes professeurs de littérature anglaise ? »

Rorschach souffle et essaye de rassembler un souvenir. Elle n'en trouve aucun :

« Je ne l'ai pas rencontré. »

Mariposa se retourne vers elle :

« Je te le montrerai dès que nous le croiserons ensemble. Il est très intéressant. »

Rorschach pense que le fait d'être intéressant n'est pas forcément une bonne recommandation, à Elsewhere University.

 

* * *

 

Elles sont de nouveau allongées l'une contre l'autre, sur le lit de Rorschach. C'est celui qui a les coussins les plus moelleux.

Mariposa murmure :

« Tu as vu, à la cafétéria, le beau jeune homme blond avec les pupilles en forme d'amande ? »

Le ton est moitié excité, moitié fasciné.

Rorschach se montre plus circonspecte :

« Je l'ai vu, et c'est bien pour ça que je t'ai pris le bras pour que nous allions nous asseoir à une autre table. »

Mariposa soupire et boude un peu :

« Tu l'avais donc bien fait exprès ! Moi, je l'aurais bien regardé de plus près. »

Rorschach ne répond rien. Elle trouve qu'il vaut mieux, au contraire, ne pas regarder certaines choses de trop près. Surtout à Elsewhere University.

 

* * *

 

Après les examens du premier semestre, elles prennent le soleil dehors, malgré la fraîcheur de l'air. Elles s'installent sur l'herbe avec des mugs remplis de café à ras bord, et elles regardent la vie qui passe : les autres étudiants qui se prélassent ou passent devant elles vers d'autres bâtiments, les corbeaux qui sautillent silencieusement sur la pelouse ou de branche en branche, les nuages qui traversent le ciel percé d'un soleil timide.

Puis elles rentrent dans leur chambre.

Rorschach hésite un peu, mais elle espère qu'en parler avec Mariposa lui permettra de dissiper son malaise :

« Tu sais, je ne m'habitue toujours pas à ces corbeaux qui nous regardent, nous dévisagent. »

Mariposa semble surprise :

« Pourquoi ? Ils sont inoffensifs, tant qu'on ne les embête pas. »

C'est vrai. Et tout comme Mariposa, Rorschach a toujours dans son sac de cours des offrandes de graines et de bonbons pour s'assurer leurs bonnes grâces.

Mais cela ne signifie pas qu'elle se sente réellement rassurée.

Elle grimace, et baisse la voix :

« Dans certaines traditions ce sont des psychopompes. »

Mariposa se retourne sur sa chaise pour lui faire face :

« Des quoi ?

— Des psychopompes. Des êtres qui conduisent les âmes des morts dans l'autre monde.

— C'est morbide », commente Mariposa.

Puis elle soupire et reprend :

« Tu ne devrais vraiment pas t'inquiéter. Les corbeaux ont peut-être l'air lugubres, mais ils n'ont jamais attaqué personne. On en aurait entendu parler. »

Peut-être pas, songe Rorschach, pendant que Mariposa se retourne vers son ordinateur. Il y a beaucoup de choses dont on évite de parler, à Elsewhere University.

Le silence s'installe à nouveau.

Cette fois-ci, c'est Mariposa qui le rompt :

« Et le papillon, à part le début d'une nouvelle vie, est-ce que ça a une autre signification ? »

Elle lui tourne le dos, comme s'il lui importait peu de recevoir une réponse.

Rorschach hésite, puis explique :

« On dit aussi que c'est l'âme des morts, débarrassée de son enveloppe charnelle. »

Mariposa soupire :

« Morbide, ça aussi. Je préfère garder ma propre interprétation. Vive le changement ! Vive les transformations ! »

Rorschach sourit.

 

* * *

 

C'est le second semestre et elles sont désormais bien acclimatées à Elsewhere University. Mariposa plus que Rorschach. Elle rentre dans leur chambre, les yeux étincelants, et des parfums entêtants dans son sillage.

Rorschach se force à sourire :

« Alors, cette fête ?

— Absolument géniale ! Les décorations, les boissons, les gens qui étaient là ! Tu aurais dû venir ! »

Mariposa se jette sur le lit à côté de son bureau, souriante et détendue.

Rorschach lui répond :

« Je n'en avais pas vraiment envie. Et puis, j'avais ce dossier à terminer. »

Mariposa soupire et se laisse aller en arrière :

« Au fait, quel jour est-on ? J'ai la flemme de rallumer mon portable. »

Rorschach prend une respiration. Il serait inutile de s'énerver. Le temps ne s'écoule pas toujours de façon très linéaire à Elsewhere University.

« Mardi, on est mardi. »

Puis elle se décide à exprimer ses reproches :

« J'étais inquiète pour toi. Tu m'avais prévenue que tu manquerais sans doute tout le week-end, mais tu as aussi raté le lundi. »

Mariposa hausse les épaules :

« Oh, tu as eu tort de t'inquiéter. Quand on sait y faire, on se retrouve toujours. »

Rorschach se tait. Elle a entendu trop de rumeurs, sur ceux qui ont disparu, ceux qui sont revenus ou non, ceux qui ne sont pas revenus les mêmes. Elle ne peut pas se montrer aussi optimiste, et elle sait déjà que Mariposa refusera d'écouter sa méfiance. Elle n'a pas envie qu'elles se fâchent pour ça.

 

* * *

 

« Regarde ce joli bracelet ! »

Mariposa lui place impérieusement le poignet sous le nez. Il est entouré d'une double rangée mélangeant des perles translucides taillées dans un matériau indéfinissable, et de petits dés polis se rapprochant dangereusement de la couleur de l'os et de l'ivoire.

« Il me va bien, hein ? »

Mariposa ramène son poignet vers elle et fait glisser les grains contre sa peau, charmée.

Rorschach se force à sourire et ne pas faire de commentaire désobligeant :

« Pas mal du tout. Qu'as-tu donné en échange ?

— Oh, trois fois rien, répond Mariposa sans détourner les yeux du bracelet. Juste une longue description de mon dessert préféré.

— Le feuilleté trois chocolats ? »

Mariposa relève la tête, interloquée :

« Hein ? De quoi me parles-tu ? C'est la tarte au citron meringuée, bien sûr ! »

Rorschach la dévisage. Mariposa n'est pas en train de faire de l'humour. Et pourtant, à tous ses anniversaires depuis l'âge de douze ans, c'est un gâteau au chocolat qu'elle avait toujours réclamé.

Rorschach essaie de ne rien laisser paraître de son inquiétude.

« Tu crois que cela en valait le prix ? »

Mariposa sourit et baisse à nouveau les yeux sur son nouveau bracelet :

« C'est même peu cher payé ! »

Rorschach renonce à la contredire.

 

* * *

 

Un jeudi, Mariposa ne revient pas à leur chambre. Rorschach l'attend. Tout le week-end, puis la semaine suivante.

Finalement, Rorschach choisit avec soin une petite barquette de beurre, un assortiment de bonbons, et des billes multicolores. Elle se rend derrière la bibliothèque, là où trois chemins se rejoignent. Elle dépose ses offrandes au milieu du croisement, et murmure sa question. Un corbeau croasse derrière elle. Elle se retourne un instant. Quand elle redirige son attention sur le chemin, ses offrandes ont disparu. Elle rentre dans leur chambre. Elle sait que, d'un moyen ou d'un autre, elle obtiendra une réponse.

Pendant qu'elle relit ses polycopiés, pour tromper l'attente, elle entend un léger bruit contre la fenêtre. Elle lève les yeux. C'est un petit papillon blanc qui se cogne contre la vitre, comme s'il cherchait à rentrer. Elle a à peine le temps de l'apercevoir qu'un corbeau vient se poser sur le rebord et le chasse violemment à coups de bec.

Roschach se met à pleurer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce texte a été rédigé pour la cent-unième nuit du FoF, sur fanfiction.net. Le thème imposé était "papillon".


End file.
